


Two Shining Souls

by fantasy1610



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I based this on a pic I found online, Souls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beginning of a relationship, hand holding, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy1610/pseuds/fantasy1610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have no idea what this is. Two lovers discover each other in ways that words can't do a justice to. (No, this isn't smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Shining Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you beautiful people! just wrote this in like a couple minutes, so ya it sucks and I'm sorry! But here is some super short fluff to (hopefully) make you smile :D
> 
> The link below will take you to the picture that inspired this story. I couldn't figure out how to actually put the picture in the story, but if you know how, please let me know. Thanks :)

http://connectandspreadlove.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/25-inspiring-stories-make-you-smile.jpg

  
They stood together on the crest of the hill, surrounded by the brown, brittle grass and the short, scraggly trees one finds in the desert. A boy and a girl, both bathed in the orange light of the setting sun, appearing only as silhouettes to the world beyond them. The pair stands close, facing each other but not quite touching. The girl, in a daring moment, reaches out and grasps the boy’s hand, holding it tightly and watching his face as his expression morphs from one of surprise to confusion to understanding to happiness. He reaches for her other hand and they stand there for an interminable amount of time, focusing on nothing other than each other. The stars rise only a short time later, the constellations reflecting in their eyes, making them sparkle and shimmer more than should have been possible. They say that the soul shines through in your eyes. In that moment, no soul had ever shined so bright or so pure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm still working on chapter three of "Dreams and Other Things" but I'm almost there! I solemly swear that it will be up by Sunday!! Please don't hate me! Any-who, I would love me some kudos and comments, but don't feel obligated XD Ok, I'm rambling, Have a great day my lovlies!


End file.
